Falling Back In Love
by AlwaysLove14
Summary: 2 1/2 years ago, Nick Lucas went missing after his aircraft crashed. Macy has finally accepted the fact that her boyfriend is probably dead and decides to move on. Now living with her new boyfriend, the missing Nick Lucas shows up at her doorstep. Nacy
1. Surprise Visitor

"Honey, could you get the door? The sink and I are having some issues."

I held back my laughter at my boyfriend, who thought he could fix everything, and we shouldn't waste money on a plumber. Men, they just can't seem to ask for help. Connor had been working on the sink in the bathroom for the past two hours as I've been getting dinner ready. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again, and I remembered we had a visitor.

There on my door step was Nick Lucas, the guy I promised myself to...well, before I thought he was dead.

"Macy?" Nick hesitantly asked me.

I nodded my head, unable to speak. Here, in front of me, was someone I thought I lost 2 1/2 years ago.

"Macy, I missed you so much! I've never felt a pain worse then what I felt at the thought of never seeing you again." Nick engulfed me in a one arm hug. It felt like home with him. All of the memories, I had of us came flooding back into my mind. Things I had bottled up seemed to pour out into tears. _Get a hold of yourself, Misa! You have a boyfriend in the other room,yet here you are crying over the past._ I pulled away and took a step back toward the door, wiping the stray tears with my jacket sleeve.

"You're suppose to be dead," I stated. Still in shock and sniffling, I could only stare at him.

"For a second, I thought I was too." He reached out to wipe at the tears that refused to stop flowing from my eyes.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to him. "When did you get back? Do your parents know already?" If he had already told them, he was alive then surely Stella would have told me, considering she is the wife of his brother.

"I saw them last night. It broke my heart to see the state my supposed death left my parents in, but I never had a chance to escape until five weeks ago. I'm sorry, I didn't come back sooner, but I kept my promise. I've come home to you in one piece, more or less, and I am still in love with you. Just like I told you the day I left; I would and will always love you. Do you still love me?" I could see the hope in his eyes. He was like a kid, asking his parents for a new toy he wanted. This is t he first time I have ever seen Nick nervous and vulnerable, and that's why I was speechless with my mouth hanging open.

This was the question, I had been dreading. I didn't know how I felt about him anymore. Things are complicated. I could feel myself starting to panic. My heart was racing and my palm was sweating. _What do I say?_

Suddenly, I feel an arm snake around my waist from behind. "Hey, Macy, is anything wrong?" I could feel the glare that Connor was sending Nick. Did he know who Nick was to me?

"Nothing's wrong. You can go back inside. Nick and I are just catching up." I pulled Connor's arm away from around my waist. This was not how I wanted Nick to know about Connor.

"Good. For a second there, I thought I heard you ask my girlfriend if she was still in love with you." You could hear the smirk in Connor's voice. He was practically throwing it in Nick's face at the fact I was his girlfriend. Connor's ego is one of the things that do bother me about him. He always assumes guys are flirting with me, hence why I never get to catch up with friends often. This just went from awkward to messed up.

"Macy, I didn't know you were seeing anyone. I guess you forgot to mention that in your letters." Nick's voice was filled with emotion and hurt flashed across his face.

"Nick, it's not like that. I was waiting for you, but after a year of you missing, we were losing hope. Everyone told me to move on, and I did when I met Connor. I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way since you jut got back. I still love you though. I swear, Nick, my love for you is real, but it's changed to a love of a friend." As I said this, my heart ached, but I ignored it. It wasn't right to lead him on, and neither was it fair to Connor.

"I always knew I didn't deserve you." A sad smile on his lips was the last thing I saw before he stepped off of my porch.

**A new story. Yes, I know that I haven't finished my other story, but this one has been stuck in my head for ages. Please Read and Review. Also you can find me on twitter NicGAFan**


	2. Flashback 1

**Okay, so I thought since we all love Nacy, I would throw in some of their old memories when they were together. Every other chapter, I'll try to post another memory/flashback. It will probably also help with not having to explain their inside jokes and it might be awhile before Nacy gets together, so I don't want to torture you guys with Connor/Macy.**

**Flashback**

"Hey, I missed you, baby girl! Do you have any practices today or do you want to go get ice cream? My treat of course," A 17 year old Nick Lucas asked his girlfriend. He snaked his arms around her waist from behind, as she placed her books in her locker.

"Pretty boy, I am pretty sure we just saw each other, and no, I am definitely free today," Macy smiled at the picture of Nick and her at last year's Valentine's dance, as she leaned against his chest to look up at him.

"But Mace...that was like," Nick glanced at his watch before turning to her with the best puppy dog face he could muster up. " One hour, three minutes, and a couple of seconds ago."

Of course, Macy laughed at this. The poor boy couldn't even wait two hours to see her. It was a good thing they only had one class different or he would probably follow her every where.

"I didn't know you were this needy or I wouldn't have said yes to going out with you!" joked Macy as she kissed away his pout. They were now headed out to the parking lot to his car.

"Well, it's too late, baby girl. You're mine now," Nick grinned down at her before reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah? Well, who said I belonged to anyone? I own myself...and you of course." Macy winked at her boyfriend before sprinting off to his car, laughing all the way there. "Catch me if you can!"

All Nick could do was chuckle at his childish girlfriend before chasing after her. He could see her ahead of him. He was closing in on her until he was able to grab her by the hips and stop her. He pulled her to him, embracing her tightly, just in case she decided to run off again. "Gotcha, baby girl," He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her back.

"Who said I didn't want you too, pretty boy?" she whispered seductively before sauntering off to the passenger side of his car. "Come on, I'm in the mood for some ice cream. All that running has me hot," she told him as they drove off to their local ice cream parlor.

—

"Hey Nick, what's that?" Macy asked him, pointing off into the distance.

"What?" Nick craned his neck looking around for something interesting, but he didn't see anything remarkable. However when he turned around, he caught Macy leaned over, licking his ice cream. "You tricked me!" Nick yelled in fake shock.

Macy just smiled at him before resuming to lick the cold dessert in his hands, while her own was slowly melting in her hand. He chuckled at the sight of his petite girlfriend devouring his ice cream like a voulture, right from his hands. Finally, scared she might bite his fingers as she reached the bottom, he decided to just trade with her. "Here, baby girl. Give me yours." Nick reached over and took hers before handing her his, since she was almost done with it anyways.

"Thanks, pretty boy," said Macy as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

They were in the park, waiting on the sunset. Nick reached over and wrapped his jacket over her shoulders. A comfortable silence passed by as the sun slowly sunk behind the trees. It was a breath-taking moment, that neither one dared to speak first for fear of breaking the spell. Soon though it was getting dark, and the couple went back to Macy's house.

—

"I know we always hang out, but I really did enjoy today and just being with you," Macy told her boyfriend as they stood on her porch.

"I had fun too, baby girl, except the fact that you stole my ice cream," Nick teased her.

Macy smiled sheepishly. "I always get tired of the one flavor half way through, so I decided to try yours."

"Why am I not surprised? I knew from the beginning you were weird," laughed Nick.

Macy punched his arm. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Ow Mace! That really hurts," Nick pretended to rub his sore arm as he smiled at her. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, signaling that he needed to get off of the Misa's property soon.

"Mom..." Macy whined, embarrassed her mom had cut their time short.

"It's okay, baby girl. I should probably get going anyways." Nick told her as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget that I have practice until five," Macy reminded him.

"I won't forget. Anyways I'll pick you up at 7:45 for school," Said Nick as he tugged at Macy's hands to bring her closer to him. "I love you, Macy." He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss before pulling away and smiling at her softly.

"I love you too, pretty boy." Macy stayed on her porch until she couldn't see his car anymore. With a sigh, she turned and went inside, trying to figure out what she did to have a boy like Nick Lucas telling her he was in love with her. Her life was just perfect.

**So what did you guys think of the flashback. It's just some Nacy entertainment. Next chapter will continue off with the story. Should I continue the flashbacks or leave them out?**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is gladly appreciated. Enjoy and Happy Pi Day for all you math geeks and nerds! LOL**

**-Nacy017**


End file.
